Dawn of the New Senshi
by SparkleMoonBunny
Summary: She was once the proud guardian of the Silver Millenium who failed her duites. Now she's given a second chance to prove true to her duties. But with Sailor Moon on the scene will her mission change? *Chapter 5 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. Me again. This is my 2nd fanfic so I'm really happy! It's going to be pretty long so bare with me. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts. I do own Silvery Moon Angel (my own creation!) so don't sue me! It's really hot! (90 degrees!) Okay on with the story……..  
  
1 Dawn of the New Senshi  
  
Prologue  
  
Queen Selenity sat quietly in her chair looking at the clock. She sighed when it struck two.  
  
"Where is she? She's never late. I fear something's gone wrong," she exclaimed breaking the silence in the room.  
  
"Majesty please, I'm sure Kato will not fail us. She's probably attending some last minute business," a small black cat offered.  
  
Queen Selenity passed a hand worriedly through her silver hair.  
  
"Yes, I know Luna. But it's just that I'm worried. Suppose Beryl got her? With her leading these uprisings on Earth and threat she poses with the Moon Kingdom I can't help but feel nervous," the queen admitted.  
  
The last few weeks had Queen Selenity on edge. More revolts were happening and Beryl seemed to be making no effort to hide that she was ready to overthrow the current monarchy of the Moon. Turning only as a last resort, Queen Selenity called upon the most powerful Senshi of their time, Silvery Moon Angel, to join her court. Silvery Moon Angel's job would be to protect the queen's daughter Princess Serenity and the Silver Imperial Crystal if worse came to worse.  
  
"Don't worry your highness. She'll show," Luna said quietly.  
  
Meanwhile that evening, a party was thrown in the palace to celebrate the coming of Silvery Moon. There were fireworks, music, and food. All the royal subjects attended. Everyone seemed to be having such a grand time except Queen Selenity.  
  
"Artemis, any word?" the queen asked approaching the cat advisor.  
  
"No Queen Selenity. But Prince Endymion from Earth is here at your request."  
  
"I feel we will need more than Endymion," Selenity said quietly to herself.  
  
"Thank you Artemis. Carry on."  
  
Queen Selenity began walking to the balcony when her attention was drawn to the head guard.  
  
"Your Highness! We have reports that Beryl is approaching the Moon. She has declared war!" the guard exclaimed.  
  
Queen Selenity gasped and issued commands:  
  
"Alert our soldiers and get weapons ready! Also sound the alarm at once!"  
  
The guard nodded and began his orders.  
  
The war was bloody. Many lives were taken and the kingdom was destroyed. But to add insult to injury, the four inner senshi all were killed along with the princess. The queen was devastated but used her energy to trap Beryl and the people of the Moon in the Silver Imperial Crystal. Then using her last bit of energy she sent them all to earth to be reincarnated.  
  
Queen Selenity lay on a fallen pillar and watched her kingdom and enemies float away to Earth.  
  
She closed her eyes and whispered gently into the wind, "On behalf of the Moon you will be free."  
  
"Queen Selenity!"  
  
Selenity opened her eyes. Perhaps I'm dreaming, she thought weakly to herself. With great effort she turned her head to see a girl running toward her.  
  
"Queen Selenity!" the girl cried out.  
  
The girl had shoulder length brown curly hair and stunning purple eyes. She was dressed in a senshi outfit of satiny "Moon Beam" silver with matching gloves and boots. On her forehead was a silver crescent moon.  
  
"Kato," the queen rasped.  
  
The girl nodded and knelt besides Selenity.  
  
"Your Highness, I have failed you. I should have known Beryl would try to stop me! I can't believe I fell for-  
  
Queen Selenity held up her hand and them motioned for the girl to come closer.  
  
"Silvery Moon Angel. You know I'm depending on you. Kato you must go to earth and prevent Beryl from destroying it too. I'm counting on you," she whispered in Kato's ears.  
  
The girl stood and nodded.  
  
A/N: Kato is Japanese for "Tame rabbit" 


	2. So it Begins

Guess what? 2nd Chapter! Woo-Hoo! Please remember to R&R.  
  
1 Chapter 1: So it Begins  
  
There was fire and panic throughout the streets. People were frantically grabbing their few belongings and crying. Death and destruction loomed in the air and gave off the sense that the end was near.  
  
Kato calmly walked through the turmoil and watched as hundreds perished before her eyes.  
  
"Please!" a young woman, cried, running up to Kato. She produced a small bundle and lifted it up to Kato.  
  
"Please! You must take my baby! He'll be safe with you!" The woman fell to her knees and lifted the wrapped child up.  
  
Kato stared at the child then looked back at the mother. She nodded and reached for the child but stopped when a beam of light blinded her. The light glared and was followed by a scream. The senshi looked down to see the woman along with her child dead at her feet.  
  
Kato screamed and looked up to find a woman grinning wickedly at her. The woman had long flowing red hair and wore a dark navy blue dress. In her hand was a long staff with a crystal ball attached to it. Kato knew immediately that the woman was called "Beryl".  
  
The woman laughed heartily and traced words across the girl's mind.  
  
You're too late Silvery Moon Angel. Now fear me.  
  
Kato shot up from her slumber and stared numbly in the air. How many times has she had that dream? Every night the dream came to her and reminded her of her mission: To prevent the downfall of Earth. Since she could remember she was born with powers like no other and when her parents died she was alone in the world to master them. Now that she was of age, Kato knew the time to defend this planet was dawning. But things seemed to be becoming stranger and her mission seemed more distant since a new hero called Sailor Moon appeared on the scene. Kato felt it was her duty to learn more of her and what she was here for.  
  
She stared at the alarm clock besides her bed and gasped. 4:50. She had ten minutes to get to the library before they closed!  
  
"Great! I take a short nap and oversleep!" she fussed while putting her shoes on. Kato then grabbed her purse and ran out the door.  
  
Luckily, the ditzy girl managed to make it there on time and obtain the books she needed. She walked quietly back home but stopped at an eatery called "Crown Parlor".  
  
"Maybe I should have one of those world famous milkshakes everyone swears by," Kato said softly to herself. She reached in her pocket and pulled out three dollars.  
  
"Why not?" she reasoned and walked in the parlor.  
  
Inside it was pretty crowded with kids on dates and celebrating sport victories with their teams. As luck would have it not one table was empty. Kato sighed and began to walk out the door when she heard someone called her name.  
  
"Kato!"  
  
Kato turned around and spotted Usagi waving at her. From the moment she transferred to Crossroads Jr. High she liked Usagi. She was a girl with long ankle length blonde hair done up in two Odagoes with pig tails flowing from them. Her face held certain innocence with her warm smile and big blue eyes.  
  
Kato waved back and walked over to Usagi's table.  
  
"Hey Kato! What's new?" Usagi asked scooting over to make room for her to sit.  
  
Kato sat down. "Oh, nothing much. I just got back from the library."  
  
The blonde girl nodded and motioned towards the girls at the table.  
  
"Kato you know Ami and Makoto already since they are in our English class. These two though are Rei and Minako. They go to a different school. Everyone this is Kato!" Usagi beamed.  
  
Everyone smiled at Kato and said hi.  
  
"So you read also?" Ami shyly asked Kato.  
  
Kato looked up from her menu. "Mostly but, I just got these books for some research."  
  
"Ancient Kingdoms? Moon Mythology?" Makoto said reading the covers off the books. "Pretty deep."  
  
Rei spoke up next. "You're interested in the Moon? Why is that?" she asked staring at Kato intensely.  
  
"You know, just something to do I guess. With all this talk on that new hero Sailor Moon I'd thought maybe I'd learn a little about her," Kato answered.  
  
Minako snickered and turned to Kato. "Sailor Moon? That wannabe? Why'd you wanna learn about her?"  
  
"Minako! Sailor Moon is the best at crime fighting in the world! She's practically a diva!" Usagi blurted out.  
  
At hearing this Kato came into a fit of giggles which quickly became hearty laughs. The rest of the girls laughed too and Usagi (who sat dimly for a moment) joined in.  
  
After chatting a bit more about the latest fashions and juicy gossip Kato found that it was time to go.  
  
"Well it was a blast but I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys! Later!" she said gathering her books and breaking to the door.  
  
"Hey Kato! I'll walk you home tomorrow after school! See Ya!" Usagi called after her.  
  
Kato turned and nodded before waving one last time.  
  
A/N: Please feel free to R&R and offer any suggestions. 


	3. Together We Fight

Chapter 3 is up! I'm getting writers cramp people! But it's all worth it. Let's say it again: I DON'T own Sailor Moon, I only own Silvery Moon Angel. So if you want to use her ask! Lol. I sound like a pimp! Anways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Together We Fight  
  
Kato sat in 8th period looking tiredly at the notes on the chalkboard. She had spent the night reading her library books hoping to learn some insight about the Moon Kingdom. But so far she learnt nothing to help her.  
  
"Maybe I should just give it up. I haven't learnt anything useful anyway," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Kato sat yawned and started scribbling in her notebook.  
  
Miss Haruna who was writing notes on the board stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"I can see my lesson seems rather dull. Perhaps you'd rather come up and teach Miss Kagetsu?" she asked annoyed and crossing her arms.  
  
Kato looked up and blushed slightly. "No Miss Haruna. Gomen."  
  
Miss Haruna rolled her eyes and turned to write more notes on the board.  
  
"Hey Kato," Ryo , the boys seated next to her, whispered. " Here's a note. It's from Usagi." Ryo tossed it to her and Kato opened it under her desk:  
  
Kato u still want me to walk you home? ~Usagi  
  
Kato turned around and looked at Usagi  
  
"Definitely," she mouthed and usagi's face lit up.  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
Queen Beryl sat on her throne with her staff in her hand. She was a harsh looking woman with long fiery red hair that went down to her feet and eyes that held deceit and cruelty in them. Her smile was that of a snake. Though no more then 20 she appeared hard and stony, an apparent side effect of the evil that flowed in her veins.  
  
"Well Malachite, I hope you have came up with some new plan?" she asked her general.  
  
Malachite nodded. He had icy blue eyes and long white hair. His face was composed of good looks and wickedness.  
  
"Yes, my Queen. I have created a monster so powerful that it will collect the energy we need from the humans and still be able to withstand those blasted Senshi's attacks."  
  
Beryl frowned. "Did you send it out already?"  
  
Malachite bowed, "Yes my Queen. It will do its job. Trust me."  
  
The evil ruler stood and approached Malachite.  
  
"For the sake of your life it better," she hissed looking down on him.  
  
"Hey Kato wait up!" Usagi called running after her.  
  
Kato turned and stopped walking till Usagi caught up.  
  
"I wasn't going leave you," she laughed.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Yeah I know. But that was my exercise for the day."  
  
The brown hair girl laughed and looked around.  
  
"Where's Makoto and Ami?" she asked.  
  
Usagi was busy digging in her pockets looking for spare change. She reached in her skirt pocket and pulled out 50 cents.  
  
"Darn. Only 50 cents. Oh well, that's enough for one game."  
  
She then turned and looked at Kato.  
  
"Ami's at Chess Club and Makoto's at Cooking Class. So it's just you and me."  
  
"Lucky me. I'm stuck with a blonde baka," Kato teased playfully.  
  
Usagi frowned then smiled. "Yes, but a fun blonde baka. Hey you wanna go to Crown?"  
  
Kato stared confused. "The parlor? I'm not hungry."  
  
Usagi playfully punched her. "No the arcade! Com'on I'll show you."  
  
Usagi grabbed Kato by her sleeve and began dragging her down the street till they came across a street blocked off by police cars and roadblocks.  
  
Kato pulled herself from Usagi and walked up to one of the police cars.  
  
A screaming crowd pushed past her and started running.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Usagi asked Kato in confusion.  
  
Kato shrugged and walked up to a cop. The cop was talking on a walkie talkie calling for a swat team and more backup. Sweat glistened on his brow and his face looked flushed.  
  
"Officer what's happening?" Kato shouted over the noise.  
  
The cop turned and shook his head.  
  
"You girls stay back! It's too dangerous! There's some type of monster in that store! Just go home!" he shouted over the sound of explosions and breaking windows.  
  
Kato turned to Usagi but discovered her gone!  
  
"Usagi!" she called but there was no response.  
  
What if she's hurt? Kato thought. I'd better do something!  
  
The teenager ran behind a Dumpster and reached into her school bag. She pulled out a Powder Blue compact with a Silver crown on it.  
  
" Moon Angel Power!!!!" Kato shouted and transformed in a Senshi outfit of Moon Silver and White. She was now Silvery Moon Angel and ready to fight.  
  
Silvery ran from the Dumpster and jumped over the cop cars blocking the pandemonium. Some people pointed and stared at her but she didn't have time for them.  
  
Kato looked around her surroundings and noticed furniture flying out of a broken window.  
  
"There," she said to herself and ran inside the building.  
  
Inside there was dust from broken plaster and wood flying everywhere and trash lay strewn along the floors. It seemed pretty chaotic. Then Kato heard a loud scream. She rushed into the building back room and found a woman curled up in a corner and a horrific monster over her. The monster was very demonic looking and had pus oozing from sores on its body. It was the most disgusting site Kato had ever seen.  
  
Silvery Moon Angel composed herself. "Hey over here!" she shouted.  
  
The monster turned and looked at her.  
  
" You're about to meet your maker! I'm Silvery Moon Angel and as the guardian of this universe and planet I'll-  
  
"Punish you on behalf of the Moon!" a female voice shouted over her.  
  
Kato turned only to see Sailor Moon standing behind her.  
  
Sailor Moon ran up to her and stood beside her.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but afterwards I want to know," she said bluntly.  
  
Silvery nodded and focused on the monster again.  
  
"Let's teach this bozo some manners!" she shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and they both leaped in the air and positioned for a kick.  
  
"Sailor Senshi Kick!" they shouted and kicked it right in the eye.  
  
The monster fell back in pain, clutching its eye moaning. Then it growled and sent a wave of energy blasting to them. Both girls leaped out of the way but Usagi jumped too late and got her ankle hurt.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed and grabbed her ankle in pain.  
  
Kato landed on her feet and pointed to the monster.  
  
"Time for you to say good bye!" she threatened and pulled out a large silver staff with a crescent moon on top.  
  
She raised the staff and shouted out, "Moon Cosmic Angel Blast!"  
  
A blinding silver beam followed the attack and the room covered with a silver aura. When it cleared the monster was gone and only Silvery Moon Angel and Sailor Moon were left.  
  
Kato sighed and walked over to Usagi. "Are you alright?" she asked her.  
  
Usagi gripped her ankle. "Yeah, it'll heal. Who are you anyway?" the blonde asked.  
  
Kato started to say something but paused. She could hear people coming closer.  
  
"I'll explain later. Now come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
A/N: Will Silvery tell Sailor Moon whom she is? Will Beryl destroy Earth? You'll have to wait to the next chapter to find out….hehe. If you'd like to see anything added feel free to email at eternalsailormoon525@sailormoon.com 


	4. Enter Silvery Moon Angel

Hi again everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last time. In this chapter a lot will be explained about Silvery Moon Angel's past and mission. Also, Tuxedo Mask ( I know it's not his true Japanese term but I like mixing dubbed with undubbed.) did not get taken by Beryl in my version and is alive and well. Oh well, let's get on with the story. Remember to read and respond!  
  
1 Enter Silvery Moon Angel  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at Kato and nodded.  
  
"All right, I know a place where we can hide from the crowd. It's not too far from here. Just help me up," she told Silvery Moon.  
  
Kato offered her gloved hand to Usagi and pulled her up carefully. Usagi shifted her weight from her bad ankle and leaned on Silvery. The mysterious Senshi then walked Sailor Moon to the back door and followed her directions.  
  
"There's a temple not too far from here. It's right down the road. It's pretty vacant so we can talk there," Usagi told Kato.  
  
"Okay, let's just get you off that ankle first," she replied and started leading Sailor Moon to the temple.  
  
Back at Beryl's……..  
  
"What! I can't believe you failed me again Malachite! No wait I can!" Queen Beryl screamed at the general. "I give you another chance and you fail me once again! You had better explain yourself Malachite before you meet Zoycite's fate."  
  
I'd like to see you defeat the Senshi on your own, Malachite thought quietly to himself.  
  
"My Queen let me explain, my plan was working brilliantly. In fact the monster was collecting twice the amount energy you requested. But you see, there was another Senshi," he said meekly lowering his head.  
  
At this, Beryl's attention was caught. She rose from her throne, long hair rustling, and walked closer to Malachite.  
  
"Did you say another Senshi?" she asked.  
  
Malachite looked up and nodded. "Yes Queen Beryl. In fact, I've never heard of her before. I only caught a peek of her when the monster was vanquished. She's unlike any other Senshi."  
  
Beryl raised her hand up in the air and let out distressful cry.  
  
"There can't be any more Senshi! Not among the Inner anyway! Queen Selenity only had four in her court! Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and their leader Venus! Where did this one come from?!" she growled.  
  
The wicked queen then turned back to her general. "Are you sure it wasn't Sailor Moon playing a trick on you?"  
  
"No, your highness. I saw Sailor Moon and Senshi in silver," Malachite reassured Beryl.  
  
"Silver? What Senshi wore silver? There were none….unless….. but that's only legend. Or is it?" Queen Beryl spoke quietly to herself.  
  
Malachite arched his eyebrows and swallowed. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Beryl sat on her throne again and thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"There was a legend once of the Moon having a power greater than what was known to us. This power belonged to the Moon's guardian, Silvery Moon Angel. But no one had ever seen this Senshi. All the other planets and solar systems believed it to be rumor. It was said that this guardian was only to call on in the Moon's greatest time of need for her power excelled those of Sailors Pluto and Saturn. But I wonder if this new Senshi is in fact that guardian," Beryl explained.  
  
She looked at Malachite then stomped her staff on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Malachite, it is now your duty to find out more about that Senshi. Do whatever it takes to learn more about her. If she is Silvery Moon Angel, she will prove a great asset in my plan."  
  
Malachite bowed and smiled wickedly.  
  
"As you wish my queen."  
  
Back at the park……..  
  
Usagi sat on one of the temple's benches and propped up her bad ankle. The pain started subsiding.  
  
"Much better," she sighed then looked up at Silvery Moon Angel.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there I guess I owe you," Sailor Moon said smiling.  
  
Kato shrugged, "Hey just doing my job."  
  
Sailor Moon grinned again then slapped her head.  
  
"I forgot to call Luna! She'll want to know about this monster and about you."  
  
Usagi then pushed a button on her wrist communicator and was connected to Luna. She told her where she was and to hurry.  
  
"On my way," Luna replied and disconnected.  
  
Silvery looked at Sailor Moon for a moment then at her communicator.  
  
"Who's Luna?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Sailor Moon laughed, "Luna's my guardian and a cat."  
  
"Your guardian's a cat?" Kato asked choking back a laugh.  
  
Usagi stared for a moment and then looked up at Kato.  
  
"So who exactly are you?" she asked.  
  
Kato grew quiet and sat besides Usagi. A cool wispy breeze blew past them and birds chirped in the distance. The Sun shinned warm rays down on the two. Not another human soul was in sight.  
  
"Well, I guess you can call me Silvery Moon Angel," Kato began.  
  
"Yes, that's a good start," a female voice said behind the girls.  
  
Usagi and Kato both turned and looked down only to see a small black cat looking back up at them.  
  
"Luna!" Sailor Moon greeted the cat.  
  
Luna hopped on the bench and turned to face Kato.  
  
"And you must be Silvery Moon Angel," the cat said gently.  
  
Kato nodded,  
  
"Go on, I want to know more about you," Luna said bossily.  
  
"Well, let's see. Ever since I can remember I've always had my powers and when my parents died they became more powerful," she confided.  
  
"Where do you think you acquired such magic?" Luna asked the girl.  
  
"I guess I always had them. I mean I've always had this dream where there's this Moon Queen named Selenity and that I'm someone's guardian. Or I was supposed to be. Anyway, there's her and then there's this lady named Beryl who I'm supposed to stop from destroying Earth. I think this lady destroyed the moon or something. But I keep feeling like I've failed before and now I can't repeat the same mistake," Kato confessed.  
  
Luna sat with her mouth gaped and turned to Usagi who was also doing the same.  
  
"Now that I think about it she does have the crescent moon mark, Luna," Usagi pointed out to the cat.  
  
"Do think she's part of the Moon's Royal family? Maybe she a princess too!" Usagi said getting excited.  
  
"No, She's not of royal blood. She's too powerful," Luna stated. The black cat then turned to the Senshi.  
  
"Do you have a crystal-like object?" she asked.  
  
Silvery Moon reached for her compact and snapped it open revealing a stone similar to the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
"This?" she asked turning towards Luna.  
  
Luna gasped, "It's the legendary Moon Illusion Crystal! Sister to the Silver Imperium Crystal!"  
  
She turned her eyes up to Kato and beamed. "You are the legendary Senshi who all others fear!"  
  
Sailor Moon sat blankly and scratched her head looking at Kato. "Luna please explain."  
  
"When we all lived in the Silver Millenium," Luna started. "Queen Selenity summoned only the four inner princesses to join the court. But, not too long after Beryl's attacks began and your four guardians together wouldn't have enough power to protect you Sailor Moon. So, Queen Selenity went to greatest Soldier of them all to ask for help. That soldier was Silvery Moon Angel. She alone had a crystal ten times more powerful than the Silver Imperium Crystal and her power could destroy a galaxy unlike Saturn who can destroy a planet. But, Silvery Moon Angel somehow became trapped by Beryl and never got to the Moon in time and failed her mission. Queen Selenity must have sensed that Beryl would try to take over the universe if she became loose so, she must have reincarnated Silvery Moon too."  
  
Kato took all this in for a moment and then spoke up, "Now that I think hard about it, the more clearer it's becoming."  
  
"Well, I for one am not letting Kato fight by herself. The Sailor Senshi and I will help her together!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
She turned to face her friend and held out her hand.  
  
"We'll all fight together! Right?" Sailor Moon asked warmly.  
  
Silvery Moon Angel stuck out her hand and grasped Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Luna smiled, "Wait till we tell the others Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi?!" Kato asked shocked.  
  
"I guess the cat's out of the bag huh Luna?" Usagi snickered to the cat.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I guess I leave you all there. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's Beryl's plan and how the other Senshi will take to this. I hope everyone noticed that Usagi and Kato are very similar and very different. Both are rabbits for one thing. (Usagi Tsukino= Rabbit of the Moon & Kato Kagetsu= Tame Rabbit of the Bright Moon) Anyway the thing you should be asking yourself is how did Beryl trap Silvery Moon if she's sooo powerful? Hehe, like any hero she too has a weakness. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The question of the leader.

After a long long time, I'm back. It took me a while cause of tests, schoolwork, and of coarse my B-day! So now I'm going to attempt to get back into the swing of things. Despite the fact you FREE LOADING people read my stories and don't like to respond because you're little best friend wrote a horrible story & you feel she or deserves all the reviews, I PLAN to keep writing despite that little issue. So, once again let me say what I always say...READ & RESPOND!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Question of the Leader: Part I  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Let me go!" a voice screamed through the darkness and mist. The air was chilling and strange howls of terror filled the night. A wicked, cold wind blew around the surroundings. "Beryl let me go or you'll suffer a terrible wrath!" Silvery Moon Angel cried out. Queen Beryl walked towards the young Senshi and smiled wickedly. Her plan was working perfectly and not flaw seemed to be in place. Kato glared at Beryl and she nonchalantly approached the chained guardian then began to speak to her. "I'll suffer you say? What can YOU do to me Silvery Moon Angel? Can't you see that you're side has lost? Queen Selenity's rule is over! The dawn of Dark Side is happening." The queen laughed then paused and studied Kato's response. The Senshi only continued giving her icy stare. The smile was wiped off Beryl's face and she smacked the girl. Silvery Moon gasped in pain and lowered her head. Beryl composed herself then continued. "You could have had a chance to live but you chose such a foolish path. The Silver Millenium! Now you and the rest of those Moon loving fools will pay with your lives. But first you will go!" Queen Beryl focused her energy and with her staff produced a small bottle with a purple potion in it. Beryl clutched the bottle and turned to face the girl holding it up. "No one ever thought there was a way to kill you. To the people of this universe you are the original Moon goddess Selene. Beauty, grace, and power. But tonight I will prove them all wrong by taking your life and you powers!" the woman cried out. Kato could only listen to her words and observe the small potion. "Do you know what is in this bottle?" Beryl snickered at the crestfallen angel. When Kato didn't answer Beryl lunged at her and grabbed her jaws and directed her face to her own. "This little purple liquid is the essence of all evil in the cosmos! With an ordinary person the smell alone would kill them. But because you are of divine blood one sip will do the deed." Upon hearing this Kato began to struggle and summoned her powers to aid her. But, all her strength seemed to be else where. Seeing this as an opportunity, Queen Beryl slammed Silvery Moon Angel into the stone wall and forced her head back and mouth open. She then poured the liquid down her throat...  
  
**End of Flash Back** Well I know this is short but I like to keep people in suspense. Don't worry though. This is part one of chapter 5. Part two will be up later. Email me for suggestions, concerns, or I dunno. 


	6. The question of the leader part 2

Creepy in part one huh? Well here's the 2nd part. R&R!  
  
Chapter 5: The Question of the leader  
  
By SparkleMoonBunny  
  
"Wait you're Usagi?!" Silvery Moon Angel asked amazed. Kato looked from Usagi to the small black cat that sat besides her. No way could this chick be Usagi! It just seemed too far-fetched! Usagi shrugged and nodded her head. "Yup guilty as charged. BUT, you can't tell anyone! If you do I'll totally be ruined!" Kato nodded then right out of the blue started laughing. How could the heroine she had been searching for and needed to obtain key information from have been right under her nose all this time? Now that she knew that Sailor Moon was infact a dippy blonde that was in the same classes as her, Kato could breathe a sigh of relief. Scratch thinking Sailor Moon was my enemy, Silvery Moon thought to herself. Sailor Moon frowned and crossed her arms. "What's so funny? Is it because I'm dumb blonde Usagi? Who are you anyway?" Luna stared up at Silvery with interest. "Yes, who are you?" "You're going to think this is pretty funny. But if you must know, I'm Kato." The girl giggled. Any trace of annoyance that was on Usagi's face was wiped away and replaced with an amused look. "Oh my God! Kato? This is so freaky! I can't believe it!" Usagi said doubling up with laughter. She looked down at Luna who had a confused look on her face. "Luna, Kato is my class," Usagi explained and then faced her friend once more. "Wow! Wait till the other Senshi hear this! They're going to freak!" Usagi exclaimed. "Others?" Kato asked. Usagi waved a hand at her, "I'll explain when we get there."Listen just help me up." Silvery Moon Angel squatted down and put Usagi's arm around her shoulder and helped her up. Later that afternoon....  
  
"This is so cool! I never there was another Senshi of the Moon!" Minako exclaimed. "You'd think Rei would have seen her in the fire readings," Makoto added. "Yeah, I wonder why I didn't," Rei mused. The girls were gathered in Makoto's apartment hearing Luna go over the day's discovery. Usagi's foot was bandaged and she sat contently on Makoto's couch drinking an icy glass of Sprite and listening. Kato on the other hand listened intensely to what the other Senshi were saying while observing them at the same time. "Maybe we're not supposed to know Kato's here," Ami spoke up. "Are you saying Kato's supposed to be undercover?" Minako questioned Ami. "Perhaps," Ami replied. Rei stretched her arms over her head. "That would explain why the fire didn't see her," the raven-haired girl yawned. Makoto turned to Kato."What do you think Kato?" she asked. Kato stood up and looked out the apartment window at the people below. They all seemed so tiny and unaware of what was going on.. "I know I was sent back by Queen Selenity to stop Beryl. In my dreams I saw death and evil wipe out an entire kingdom and my mission is to make sure it never happens again. I'm not here to protect the Princess because that's your jobs. I'm not here to lead because that's Venus' job. I'm only here to fight Beryl," Kato answered. "But you can't fight her on your own! That's suicide!" Usagi blurted out from the sofa. Everyone turned and looked at her. "You all heard me! I won't let Kato! As Princess of the Moon I can't bear to see anyone of my Court die!" Usagi turned toward Kato. "You will fight with us! It's safer that way. Beryl is more likely to fall if we all handle her together! Our powers are stronger this way." The newest Senshi remained quiet for a moment then nodded her head in agreement. Usagi returned the favor with a relieved smile. "Well that settles it! We should celebrate! I'm going to make homemade Apple Pie with some ice cream and we're going to throw a Girls Only Party!" Makoto said brightly. "We're all agreed?" "Is my name Minako?" "Yup!" "I live to eat!" "Sure, this is going to be fun!" The girls then fell silent and turned to Ami. "Well?" Usagi asked raising her eyebrows. "Well I wish I brought my English book to read a few chapters but, okay." Makoto laughed and began gathering her baking utensils. This looks like the start of a beautiful new beginning, Kato thought to herself.  
  
A/N: So Kato has friends and the world seems calm... or is it? 


End file.
